


Sing To Me

by lunarknightz



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Monkees - Freeform, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Simon can't sing, but if Kaylee asks him to, he surely will.Set post movie, no direct spoilers, just schmoop.





	

“I saw her face…now I’m a believer.” Simon half spoke half sung, idly running his finger’s through his sleeping girlfriend’s hair.

“Huh? What? Are we crashin’ again somethin’?” Kaylee said drowsily, her eyes barely open. The last job they went on caused a bit of damage to Serenity’s starboard side, and it would be awhile until they could dock in a port somewhere and fix the damage. It was mostly cosmetic, but it worried Kaylee a heck of a lot.

Simon chuckled. “Everything’s fine. Relax. If there was a crisis we’d hear more yelling and screaming. Sleep, baobei.”

“I like it when you call me that.” Kaylee said with a smile.

“Then I’ll have to do it more often.”

“Good.” Kaylee closed snuggled closer to Simon and closed her eyes. 

“Not a trace…of doubt in my mind…”

“Simon.”

“What?”

“There it is again! You’re singing.” She sat up, now facing him. “I didn’t know you could sing.”

“There are several people on Osiris who would argue that I can’t sing.” He blushed.

Kaylee blew a slight puff out air out of the corner of her mouth. “What do they know, anyway?”

“Well, many of these people were considered to be quite learned and experts in the field of music theory. Possibly the tops in their field among all their colleagues in the Allied Worlds…”

“Simon.” Kaylee interrupted.

“What?”

“Not every question requires an answer.” 

Simon’s face fell. 

“I….I...”

She put her fingers gently on Simon’s mouth. “I’m sure their facts and fancy critiques are for some, but I don’t need hogwash like that.” Kaylee paused slightly. “Your voice is beautiful to me, because it’s yours. And I’d reckon, having um, thoroughly explored your body, that there isn’t one little bit of you that’s not beautiful to me. Because you’re you. And you’re mine.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Simon leaned over and kissed her deeply. “I did something right, I had to.” He held her close to his body, rubbing her bare shoulder. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Me?” 

“I’ve always felt…I try…” He sighed. “My parents expected me to be the best in everything, in anything I did. I always had to try, had to live up to these expectations they had. From the time I was five, they had me pegged to be a doctor. It’s like…I felt, I felt that I had to earn their love. And in some little way, no matter how good I did, how high I excelled, I never felt like I could live up to this son they’d built up in their minds. If I got high marks, why weren’t they the top marks in my class? The only person that liked me, that loved me no matter what was River. We fought and teased each other like cats and dogs, but still…River was always there, always steady, no matter what.”

“I reckon that had to be mighty hard to deal with…”

Simon cupped her face in his hands. “And then there’s you…and….you…”

“And I what?”

“You love me.” He said softly. “You don’t care when I talk all stupidly, or when I can’t even pay you a compliment without making it sound like an insult. I have the most hideous singing voice known to man, and you think it’s beautiful. You’ve seen all my stupid moves, all my bad days, and you still…”

“I do, Simon. I love you.” Kaylee giggled. “Half the time, I wonder why a gentleman like you would even take a second look at a girl like me.”

“Nobody looks as good covered in grease as you do.” He kissed her lips, her cheeks, her eyebrows. “I don’t know what power in the verse led me to you, but I’m awfully glad it did.”

“Now that.” Kaylee said, tears running down her face “Is the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“It’s true.” 

Kaylee yawned. 

“You better get some rest, baoibei. The Captain will have my hide if you’re too droopy to save the day and fix this ship in the morning.”

“Yeah, well the Captain’s feng le anyway.” Kaylee lay back down upon the bed, spooning her body next to Simon’s. “Sing me to sleep?”

He nodded. “Any request?”

“What you were singing before. It was awful shiny.” A pause. “What was it?”

“It’s an old folk song from the Earth That Was. My godfather was a professor at the university who specialized in folklore from that era. It was originated from a group of primates, which is quite curious, but some studies say that…”

“Simon?”

“Sing to me?”

And he did.

 

 

Translations:

baobei- darling, sweetheart  
feng le- loopy in the head

Author's Note: Simon's song, obviously is "I'm A Believer", by that floppy haired group of primates from the 1960s, the Monkees.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in September 2005.


End file.
